Zoids: Wild ZERO Episode 13
TBA is the thirteenth episode of the Zoids: Wild ZERO anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids franchise. It first aired in Japan on January 10, 2020 on TV Tokyo. Overview The republican forces are beginning to regroup after the attack on the city of Mosaic, and they realise the Genospino's objective: the capital Neo Helic. Meanwhile, the damage to the Beast Liger begins to show as it turns to stone. After a bit of time, the residents of Mosaic start to notice a change. The area begins to turn to metal and Jamminga start to appear. Leo and Sally realise what's going on. Mosaic must have a Zi Forming Regeneration Cube that had been stabilising the environment. This is what allowed 1st generation people to live there without the use of a mask. The energy drawn from Genospino however, had caused this to destabilise. In the Empire, Chris Giller laments on Collin's dying words. He remembers how Collins had intended Giller to pilot the Genospino and use it's power to establish peace. The superiors in the Empire converse on the state of their battles, and Frank Land speaks to Speigel noting a similar realisation about the effects of the Zi Forming and the Regeneration Cube. He asks for troops to assist, but none are available. When asking about Giller, he's told that Giller has cut off contact. Both Frank and Spiegel are frustrated at each other due to their differing objectives. It's shown on Frank Land's desk he has a photo of Sally as a child. Sally decides to find the cube and use her pendant to restore it. Leo offers to go with her, but Sally refuses and instead opts to go with Jo . She insists Leo remain with the Beast Liger, which was barely still alive. As the Jamminga approach, Baan sorties to help the Republican forces fend them off. During this time, Leo slips away and follows Sally and Jo. During all this, Dias is informed that the Sniptera is approaching. He agrees to meet the pilot, noting that if it had truely been hostile it wouldn't have waited for them to spot it before attacking. Chris Giller talks to Dias and informs him of everything that's happened in the Empire. The death of Collins, and the fact that Aldridge is now the pilot of the Genospino. He also offers Dias the Sniptera and informs him of the Genospino's weakness: it's Zoid Rider. Several scenes show Aldridge physically exhausted from the drain of piloting the Genospino. Underground, Jo fends of the Jamminga and breaks into a tunnel leading to the Regeneration Cube. It's located under the lake in Mosaic, using its power to create a spatial bubble under the water. Back above ground, the Beast Liger begins to move. Slowly it heads into the water, despite Buzz's protests (as he doesn't know where the others are). The group activate the regeneration cube and a pillar of light is shone up before the cube drills deep into the ground. This light drops a different cube down, something Leo notices contains the Beast Liger. Despite the Jamminga no longer being a threat, the republican forces above ground find themselves under attack by a hidden Zoid of the Empire. Baan activates his stealth but the new Zoid has thermal vision and can spot him easily. Baan soon finds himself face-to-face with the Drei Panther, a Zoid equipped with the Visor just like his Fox used to be. Appearances Characters Zoids Trivia * There was a 1 week gap between the Japanese premiere of this episode and episode 12 due to the New Year. * The second ending theme "DOOR" starts with this episode. * The effect of the Zi-Forming reverting the city of Mosaic was shown as concept art on the zoids twitter feed before this episode was put to air. Category:Wild ZERO Episode